


Magic fingers

by RuArcher (Coriesocks)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/pseuds/RuArcher
Summary: Scorpius has had a day of it. Hopefully Albus can make everything better.





	Magic fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle Gray (Elle_Gray)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gray/gifts).

> Tumblr prompt from diligentthunder : Unsolicited prompt from the 50 wordless I love yous: 46. Giving them a back massage when they flop on the couch or bed. (SCORBUS)
> 
> Elle!! It took me forever, but finally, FINALLY, I finished it. Hope you like this fluff :):)
> 
> Thank to the brilliant Maesterchill for the beta 💙

Scorpius tumbled out of the Floo and threw himself face down onto the worn leather sofa, letting out an expansive groan. He’d had enough. If he had to so much as look at another flower arrangement—let alone be able to formulate a response as to whether he thought the hue created the right ambiance—he’d poke his eyes out with hat pins. Why. _WHY_ could his dad and Harry not agree on one single thing? It was almost like they didn’t want to get married. If he and Al ever got like that, he hoped someone would give them a swift, sharp talking to.

He needed a drink. That’s what would surely smooth over the ragged edges of his diminishing patience. A gin and tonic, perhaps. Yes—that would hit the spot nicely. If only he had the energy to get up… or reach his wand so he could conjure a Patronus to summon help. Would it be terribly entitled to Summon his father’s house elf…? She’d always had a soft spot for him, so really, he’d actually be doing her a favour by inviting her over. Wasn't she complaining just the other day that he didn’t visit enough? She’d probably be delighted to hear how he and Al were getting on...

As if sensing his distress, Albus poked his head around the corner, gripping the door frame and leaning so far over, Scorpius tensed in anticipation of a fall. “Tea?” Albus asked, either not noticing, or choosing not to comment on Scorpius’s prone form. Merlin, he loved that man.

Scorpius grunted in response. Tea wasn’t quite the refreshing, bittersweet alcohol his heart desired, but he supposed it was an acceptable alternative. “Can you—”

“Add a drop of whisky?" Albus smiled fondly. "Sure. You look like you need it.”

Scorpius smiled into the sofa cushion his face was pressed against. What had he done to deserve such a man?

Everyone had this view of Albus as sullen and unapproachable, often writing him off before bothering to get to know him, but that wasn't the man Scorpius knew and loved. He wished people could see the funny, beautiful, loyal Albus he got to see, but at the same time, it made him feel special to know that Albus would only show this side to him. It was selfish, but he didn’t care. Albus was his and his alone. 

A few minutes later, Scorpius felt the sofa dip as Albus perched on the edge of the cushion, and heard the dull clink of a mug hitting a coaster. The warm pressure of Albus’ hip against his sent a delighted shiver down Scorpius’s spine. He scooted over slightly to make a little more room, pleased as always that Al moved with him so their bodies could stay snug together. He felt Albus’s strong hand on his shoulder, squeezing and releasing.

“So...how was it?”

“Horrific. Absolutely bloody horrific.” 

Yeah?” Albus’s hand slowly made its way along Scorpius’s shoulder, massaging the knots out of his tired muscles. He groaned and sunk further into the sofa cushions. “Have they decided on flowers yet?”

“Merlin, no. They can’t even decide on a colour scheme. At this rate, they’ll be getting married naked in the middle of a field.”

Albus snorted. “At least they have a location picked.”

“Don’t get your hopes up. Father is still holding out for some ancient grove in Wiltshire, which apparently has sacred significance for Malfoys—although clearly not enough that he ever thought to tell _me_ about it. And now your dad is dead set on Hogwarts, which, according to Father, is tacky and new-money. So, in summary, it looks like they’re never making a decision.

“Swear to me, Al, when we get married, we won’t let either of them get involved with anything. They can turn up on the day, and maybe even buy us a gift, but that’s it. Oh! Or better yet, we should just elope! I don’t need hundreds of people I barely know watching me marry you. What do you think?”

“You… you want to get married? To me?”

“I… yes? Of course! Who else would I marry?” Scorpius frowned and glanced over his shoulder to see why the massage had stopped and he found Albus gaping at him like he’d suddenly sprouted an extra head. What had gotten into him? Had he said something— Ah. “Shit. We’ve not actually… this isn’t something we’ve ever… um. Talked about. Out loud, I mean. Is it?”

Albus's face flushed, patches of dark pink spreading out across his freckled cheeks. “Er, no? No. I think I’d remember something this… er. Big.”

“Right. Well.” _Shit shit shit_. Scorpius's mind worked frantically to try and figure out the best way to escape the situation with both his pride and his relationship intact. Shit. How could he have said something so stupid? Albus was going to freak out and leave and never talk to him again and— No. Everything would be fine. No need to panic! He would do this the Potter way and brush it aside. Forget it ever happened. Yes. That would work. It would be _fiiine._

He forced out a laugh, pitching it light and carefree, and hopefully not coming off as hysterical as he sounded to his own ears. “Bugger. I’m sorry. Ignore me! It’s all your fault anyway. Your magic squeezy hands have turned my brain to mush.” The hands on his back which had resumed their steady kneading of a knot stilled once more. “I didn’t say stop!” Scorpius yelped.

A blanket of silence descended over the room, muffling everything but the incessant tick tick of the antique clock on the mantelpiece and Scorpius's slightly erratic breathing. Albus's hands falteringly started up their soothing motions again and Scorpius let his mind go blank, pushing away the recent embarrassing revelation.

Time passed. Scorpius couldn't be sure how long, exactly, because Albus's clever fingers had sapped all sense from his mind and were busily returning him to an amorphous state. He moaned unashamedly into the cushion as the tension of the day bled out of his spine.

“What…" Albus started, his voice rough, crackling through the quiet. He cleared his throat, tried again. "What if I don’t want to ignore you?”

“Hmm?” Scorpius hadn’t realised his eyes had drifted shut until Albus’s voice startled him back to reality. “What was that?”

“The marriage thing. What if I don't want to ignore it?”

Oh. _Ooh._ Scorpius scrambled to sit upright, almost dislodging Albus in the process. He turned, grabbed his shoulders. “Albus Severus Potter, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I… don’t know? Depends what you think I'm saying.” He shrugged, eyes pinned on the ratty rug they'd picked up from a carboot sale (much to Scorpius's Dad's horror).

“I think you’re saying you want to marry me… but… that would be ridiculous."

"Would it, though? Be so ridiculous?"

"Um…" _Was that a trick question?_ "But… you always… you said… Albus, you hate weddings! That's why I'm doing the brunt of the work for our dads' carnival of horrors."__

_ _Albus rolled his eyes. "I hate _other people's_ weddings. I never said I'd hate my own."_ _

_ _"Oh."_ _

_ _"So?"_ _

_ _Scorpius shook his head, disbelieving, because how was this really happening? But then he saw the way Albus's face fell and rushed to clarify his speechlessness. "Oh, Circe's tits, yes! An emphatic, unambiguous, never-before-have-I-ever-been-more-serious _yes!_” _ _

_ _There was a moment of stunned silence where they both stared at each other. Albus had never been particularly verbose, and Scorpius liked—no, loved—that about him, but he could really do with some sort of reassurance right now that he hadn't got completely the wrong end of the wand._ _

_ _Albus blinked, seeming to come back to himself, a bright smile blooming across his face that made his green eyes shine. “Wow. Yes. Me too. Marry you, want that. Very much.” He looked flustered, and terribly out of sorts, but overjoyed. _ _

_ _Scorpius thought his heart might burst from the surge of happiness._ _

_ _“Wow, indeed.” _Sweet merciful Merlin._ "This is _huge,_" he muttered, voice barely above a whisper. Another beat of silence hung between them, taut, buzzing with potential. "Bagsy not telling the dads!” _ _

_ _“Scorp!” _ _

_ _Scorpius leapt up from the sofa, knocking Albus to the floor in the process, and tore out of the room, giggling—and definitely not shrieking—as Albus chased after him with a cushion raised above his head. Merlin. Albus wanted to marry him! _ _

_ _And Scorpius couldn't wait to start planning._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coriesocks) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/coriesocks) @coriesocks <3


End file.
